Blackstar's Regret
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: We all have had memories of horrible thing that have happened in the past that we regret. After the battle with the Darkforest, Blackstar struggle to keep his clan get by with the betrayal of some of what he thought were his loyal warriors. Short story for Willowsmoke of Shadowclan.


**A/N: Hey guys, if you guys in the reviews tell me what your favourite Warrior cat is, I might make a short story for that cat (except for Cinderpelt because I already made one for her). Any cat will do. Now here is the request I am making for Willowsmoke of Shadowclan. Listen to it with the song, There's no place like home by Mariannas Trench (my fav. band!)**

_** My idea was: After the last hope, Blackstar tries his best to help his clan with the betrayal of some of his most loyal warriors who fought for the Darkforest.**_

In Shadowclan, everyone was trying to calm down after the battle with the Darkforest. Littlecloud was rushing about, healing and cleaning up everyone's wounds. Blackstar's gaze travelled through the camp, or what was left of the camp. Blood was splattered everywhere and clumps of fur were here and there. Dead bodies littered the clearing, family members of the dead cats, mourning. Then his gaze met the dead bodies at the edge of camp. The familiar mottled brown and ginger pelt of Redwillow was left alone. No cats mourned for that traitor.

Then he remembered what Lionblaze and Jayfeather said, they were tricked to join and if they left, they were killed. Then why did he not fight on the clan's side? That question lingered in his mind. The hardest for most of his clanmates, and for well Blackstar too, was the fact that one of his clanmates he trusted, betrayed them. Sadly, this wasn't the first time that cats fought for the wrong side. He continued to stare at the setting sun and felt the painful memorie begin to come back to him. The memories he had conciled in the far back of his brain.

The familiar brown tabby with the bent tail standing in front of the clan.

_ *Flashback* _

_ "Now I need an apprentice. Mosskit step forward" Brokenstar yowled and gasps filled the clearing. "Wait! he is not old enough!" Yellowfang's yowl echoed through the clearing and Brokenstar glared at her. Featherstorm swept her tail protectively around her kits, pulling them closer. Blackfoot looked at his leader in shock. "Mosskit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Mosspaw. I will mentor you" Mosspaw's eyes shone and Featherstorm glared at Brokenstar. "It's no far!" Volekit wailed and Dawnkit nodded._

_ "Ya, why does he get to be an apprentice and not us?" Featherstorm turned to her kits. Blackfoot was surprised himself to why only one kit was apprenticed but he trusted that Brokenstar was doing the right thing. If only he knew then what he knew now. _

_A few moons later… _

_ Blackfoot thought in horror at all the lives that had been lost since Brokenstar had become leader, and almost all of them were kits. Marigoldkit, Blossomkit, Mintkit, Mosspaw (kit), Volepaw (kit) and Badgerfang (kit) were only a few of them. He had watched Brokenstar exile Yellowfang, one of the most loyal cats. Now he thought of it, she had told the truth. She didn't kill her younger siblings, Marigoldkit and Mintkit, she was framed and everyone believed Brokenstar. Then Tigerclaw came and I knew that Starclan must have sent him to help our leaderless clan. I became Tigerstar's deputy and together, we helped create Tigerclan with Leopardstar and all of Riverclan. Even as Tigerstar's deputy, I had stood on the wrong side and killed Stonefur. _

_ I was just being loyal to him, not knowing the damage he would also create with the other clans and the problems that would face Shadowclan. Once I watched Tigerstar lose all of his lives to Scourge, I decided to join Lionclan and the four clans destroyed Bloodclan. Blackstar looked down at his black paws and felt sick with himself. How could I have once believed that both Brokenstar and Tigerstar were good cats?_

During the battle of the Darkforest, Blackstar had seen Brokenstar, killing cats. Brokenstar gave him a glare of hatred and had sent chills down Blackstar's spine. What had happened to the once peaceful clan he had known as a kit? He thought sadly. He thought back to when he was a kit, playing with his sister Fernkit, and brother, Flintkit. This was before Brokenstar was born. He remembered playing with his siblings, sleeping next to his mother, Hollyflower. The most fighting he had ever done was pretending that one of the other clans was attacking. It seemed that once Brokenstar returned with his 9 lives, everyone, even the kits thought only thought of fighting and everyone loss their respect for their elders. He looked up once again at the sunset. He felt a creature brush up against his fur. Blackstar was confused. Who was it? Then a sweet, calming voice that sounded so familiar whispered in his ear.

It was a voice of a beautiful she-cat he admired that he hadn't heard in moons. "R-Russetfur?" he murmured and looked to his left and saw her. Her dark ginger pelt shone with stars and her eyes sparkled. "Don't worry my sweet. The clan will recover" Russetfur murmured sweetly and Blackstar sighed. "Somehow I doubt that" Russetfur looked at him shocked. "Blackstar, every cat does bad things, you yourself should know that personally" she began and Blackstar opened his jaws to answer but she ignored him. "Every clan had cats who were once on the Darkforest side, some remained loyal to clans, others didn't" Blackstar watched her gaze travel to Redwillow's body at what she had just said. "Every cat has regrets. Yet, I know that you will keep our clan strong and proud. We faced both the wraith of Brokenstar and Tigerstar. We survived that and we will survive this" Blackstar smiled and looked around the clearing. "You are one of the best leaders Shadowclan has had in moons" she smiled and Blackstar couldn't help but agree with her. Russetfur looked around the clearing at all her clanmates. "Be strong, my love" she whispered and Blackstar watched her leave. He felt all the horrible memories that he regretted and he ignored them. You can't break me! He thought and got to his paws. Shadowclan is still strong. Blood trickled down some of the cuts on his shoulder and he let out a purr. I will not let my pain boss me around! He knew he could trust his clanmates for the rest of his lives and for moons to come. Then he walked off to where his deputy, Rowanclaw was.

_** The truth is everyone has regrets that they hate, and wish they could go back and stop them from happening. But, like Blackstar, we need to not let these regrets take over!**_

** A/N: So, how was it? Please send in more cats that you guys like and I will do more of these short stories for them. This one I think is a bit shorter that the other one but who cares? Anyways, tell me if you guys liked it. **

** -Grasswing.**


End file.
